


Yandere

by TaintedPrincess



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Crime, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gay disaster Azula, Jealousy, Non-Graphic Violence, Prompt: Free Day, Songfic, Yandere, slight romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaintedPrincess/pseuds/TaintedPrincess
Summary: This might get a little messy, I'm sure. Heads rolling for the one I adore.Written for Winter ATLA Femslash Week, prompt: Free Day.Inspired by the song 'Yandere', by Jazmin Bean.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Haru/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Winter ATLA Femslash Week 2021





	Yandere

_ I don't know, I just like her. _

Was the ultimate resolution Azula had come to conclude, after months and months of thinking, to the very verge of madness. 

No matter how many days she had dedicated to look for it, nor the sleepless nights she had spent mulling it over, the  _ why _ behind her most recent  _ fixation _ would remain undisclosed to her, and she suspected possibly forever.

Even today, now well aware of that fact, sitting down carelessly on the cold floor outside of the school's indoor gym, Azula Royal still wasted her time thinking about it. 

About  _ her _ .

_ Where _ had it started anyway? Now  _ that _ was less trickier.

She could recall, not precisely and certainly not vividly, a few moments marked by different actions, where her thoughts, previously innocent and even indifferent, had gradually escalated, developing and evolving into... well, something else.

The very start, however, was a punctual and very delightful memory. 

The day they were both at her house, all alone.

~ _ Flashback _ ~

It was a hot afternoon outside, but neither Azula nor her companion would notice with her room's air conditioning keeping them as comfortable as one can be in those sickening summer days.

Both were laying on their stomachs, Azula on the soft surface of the burgundy silk sheets of her king-sized bed, and her friend on the plushy white carpet on the floor; their respective books resting open in front of them as they studied.

Peace and quiet only slightly interrupted by the tacky summer hit  _ she  _ liked playing in the background from the audio system.

Daddy dearest wasn't home, and wouldn't be for at least a few more undefined amount of weeks, as it was usual when he packed his shit and without a word drove the black Ferrari (always the black one) to the airport, eager to take a plane straight to  _ god-knows-what-point-of-the-globe _ , probably with another secretary on yet another "business trip".

Last time she checked, there was not a damn thing for them to be doing in freaking  _ Kyoshi Island _ ; Sozin's deluxe hotels and resorts didn't even have a sad inn near the territory but oh, well. Ozai's tan had been impeccable last time, _ that _ she had to admit.

As for her idiotic excuse of an older brother, Zuzu was out as well, but at least he had the decency to stay in the same bloody continent as her: he was on a date with his exhaustively bored and thoroughly  _ boring _ girlfriend Mai, and since the Royal siblings didn't need to worry about curfew until Ozai's return, Azula was sure Zuko wouldn't get back until the next day… or so, at least.

That's why, aside from some staff and Ozai's personnel, the Royal mansion was practically deserted. If you yelled with fury, if you screamed out in agony, the echo would take a long time to reach any helpful ears.

As Azula was reading about the stupid lesson they had a test about the next week, she was absentmindedly tracing her finger along the edge of the pristine textbook's pages. She was an honor student after all, she rarely used her books; therefore they were practically new, the covers didn't have the tiniest stain and the paper felt as rigid and impersonal as the day they were made.

After maybe thirty minutes and halfway through the chapter, as she tried to turn the page with her index finger, the swift motion along the edge of the paper managed to cut through the pad.

She hissed involuntarily, regretting the pathetic sound immediately. Then took a quick look at the hurt digit, and noticed it wasn't even half an inch long. 

Just as she was about to internally scold herself for even paying attention at something as meaningless as that little cut that didn't ooze a single dribble of blood, a pair of soft lily hands enveloped hers, their warmth slowly spreading all the way up Azula's arm, soothingly. 

"You okay, 'Zula?" Her companion gasped, her expression changing from calm to panic in less than a second. An exaggerated reaction that was so common in her at such stupid things.

"Is just a paper cut, is nothing." Azula shrugged, trying to sound as cool as possible, but her lips pursed on their own accord when her golden-brown eyes met huge, worried gray ones. "Let's just go back to studying." She hated the way her voice lost strength and volume with each word, but she just wanted an excuse to stop those wide, curious eyes from staring into hers.

"Heck no, we gotta clean it or it could get infected!" Before giving her time to slap those burning hands away, Azula was basically hauled into her personal bathroom.

Barely sitting down on the edge of the marble bathtub, she noticed her friend was already rummaging through the cabinet's contents, moments later retrieving alcohol, gauze and bandaids from it.

She rolled her eyes. "You're being paranoid and borderline stupid, is just a-"

"Hush! You can thank me later when your  _ stupid _ finger is not black and about to fall off your hand." 

After the soft reprimand, she rolled her eyes again, crossing her arms like a child would after having been scolded by someone older, wiser. God forbid anyone else besides  _ that _ girl ever got to see her like this.

Not many minutes later her friend got close again, and softly untangled her arms with a warm touch and a simple command. Azula wouldn't resist anyway, since she was too busy trying to ignore the sudden overheat on her face, the leap her heart had just taken and the dizziness that came with it, at the sight of her companion kneeling down on the fluffy red carpet, right between her legs.

Seemingly too comfortable on her spot, she reached for Azula's hand, so it was once again held almost motherly between welcoming ones. She smiled reassuringly, oblivious to how Azula was about to  _ lose her shit _ . 

Then, a piece of gauze drenched in alcohol was being delicately dabbed onto the cut on Azula's finger, the sting causing her to wince ever so slightly. 

"I'm sorry! Sorry." Her high-pitched voice rang in Azula's ears, hastily, "here, let me..." Without a warning though, her friend blew on the cut, replacing the burning sensation with a cool, relieving feeling. "How is it now?" 

Her smile got wider, brighter, all teeth and sunrise, and _ something _ inside Azula, a thing she never knew she even had and certainly hadn't felt before, _ stirred  _ and _ snapped _ , almost painfully.

"It feels... nice, I guess." Just as she finished the sentence, Azula's gaze fixed on the window, whatever could be happening outside becoming the most interesting thing in the world. 

She had to stop looking at that face, at the smile plastered on pink lips, at the shadow thick eyelashes casted on slightly round cheeks, at the  _ cute _ furrowed brow in concentration and most of all, she just needed to stop looking into _ those eyes _ .

"Aaand, we're done." 

Reluctantly removing her glance from the glass of the window, Azula decided on taking her time before looking at her, whether to push foreign emotions and odd thoughts out of her mind, or to compose herself enough to ignore the nerve to ignore their nagging in the back of her head.

First she admired the red walls, then the glass doors of the shower to her right, the Italian designer floor tiles, the utterly embarrassing image of herself, all flustered and tense, in the mirror in front of her... you know, surroundings she had seen only a million times before.

Eventually reaching the inevitable, her eyes laid on the bandaid wrapped around her finger, and not without a little trace of awe, Azula noticed it had a little pink heart on it. She wondered when in hell did they ever buy something like that.

"I still think you overreacted... but thanks." She whispered the last part, almost inaudibly so, the words barely escaping her mouth before she decided to close it, seal it as a coffin.

"What was that?" When she felt Azula's eyes shooting daggers at her she decided not to push it any further, but that  _ damned,  _ childish grin stayed on its place on her pale pink lips. "You're welcome, 'Zula." 

And right then and there, Azula was sure she couldn't have felt more  _ nauseous  _ in her entire life, than the moment her friend beamed at her for the millionth time, and she found herself actually wanting to smile back.

That's how she knew she was pretty much screwed.

_ ~End of Flashback~ _

Their fathers had known each other for a long time: they had gone to the same private high school, then went to college together, then became business colleagues... so, as it was bound to happen when you're friends with someone for so long, these men's daughters had met each other basically from the moment they were born. Therefore, Azula had looked into her friend's eyes many,  _ many _ times before. 

Nevertheless, that day in her bathroom, under the light of the big chandelier hanging from the ceiling, was the first time in all of her years that Azula had felt  _ weak  _ at the knees, drowning in the depths of those storm-like orbs when they stared at her. It was as if they pierced through her skin, tearing at her layers, undressing her bones and exposing her nerves. 

Those impossibly gray irises had  _ caressed _ all way into her soul, and she wasn't sure whether she disliked it or not. That was the scariest part.

"Hey there, sweet sugar cakes." 

A honey-like voice melting into her ear, brought her back to reality.

" _ Ty Lee _ , I told you to stop calling me that." 

As Azula's glance traveled from the dirty hallway floor, it first landed on her friend's worn-out snickers, then up to her mile-long legs, her high-waist denim shorts, lilac long-sleeved shirt with three butterflies across the chest...

"Hello? Earth to 'Zula?" Once again snapped out of her daydreaming, Azula avoided eye contact (as it had become usual of her), while feeling the now familiar heat creeping its way up her cheeks. 

"Ugh cut it, you're so annoying." She scratched the back of her neck, long nails probably irritating the skin. "Why did practice finish early, anyway?" 

"What?" The gymnast giggled while the Royal heiress rose to her feet, dusting off her designer jeans- her  _ white _ designer jeans. "Practice ended pretty late today. I thought you had already left! Seriously, where has your mind been lately,  _ princess _ ?" Ty Lee even had the audacity to finish her sentence raising an eyebrow, teasingly.

Maybe it was the slight amusement within her tone, the kindness in her posture, or those goddamn puppy eyes what made Azula bite her tongue, preventing any venom from spilling out of her mouth before speaking.

"As a Royal I got plenty of things to think and worry about, you wouldn't even imagine. Whatever, let's just go." With that, she started walking away.

"Aw, 'Zula, don't be like that!" Ty Lee whined, jogging to catch up with her, several feet ahead now. "I'll tell you what, I'm gonna carry your bag the rest of the way to your car, deal? To show you my gratitude for waiting." She embraced Azula's left arm while batting her eyelashes, paralyzing eyes burning holes on Azula's cheek.

She finally rolled her eyes. "Shut up already." Her hand waved, dismissively. "And, you're carrying it for the rest of the week." She finished, wickedly, as if it mattered at all.

Not long after, loosening the straps on her shoulders, Azula all but shoved her Alexander McQueen  _ kimono girl _ backpack onto Ty Lee's chest. 

The gymnast let out a surprised yelp, struggling for a few moments not to drop her friend's backpack on her arms while already having one of the straps of her own backpack on her right shoulder and her gym bag's hanging on the other, and of course, careful not to let go of Azula's arm.

Always precise and efficient when it came to  _ balance _ , however, it didn't take Ty Lee much to get a hold of everything, grinning triumphantly in the end while adjusting the straps of Azula's ridiculously expensive bag, its weight resting on her front.

"Your wish is my command, milady- or well, your command is my command as well...?" Now it was Azula's turn to raise an eyebrow suppressing a smirk, not missing the  _ chivalrous  _ nickname. "Anyways, you catch my drift."

"I really don't-"

"Let's just go grab lunch, I'm starving!" Ty Lee's cheeks started tinting a bashful pink, and Azula found herself (unsurprisingly but surely no less irritatingly) choking on endearment at the sight.

"Mhm we'd already be there if you focused on walking rather than complaining." 

"You're  _ so _ mean sometimes, Azula." 

And she was, but the way Ty Lee's sing-song-ed words basically licked at her ear while still firmly clinging to her arm gave away just how unfazed she was by it at this point in their friendship. 

The question was then, would Azula keep on saying/doing mean things if she knew they indeed hurt her friend? 

"Damn it." She mumbled under her breath. Whether passing unheard or being ignored by Ty Lee, she didn't know.

The rest of the walk was in a peaceful silence, much to Azula's relief. Her pink-lover companion didn't need a reason to look at her face, for the more she kept touching her the more her blush spread all the way up the tips of her ears.

It was on moments like this, quiet and relatively calm, just being aware of the other's presence, that always managed to put the raven-haired girl, usually moody and calculating, at  _ ease _ , relishing on the aura -as Ty Lee liked to call it- surrounding them.

Ever curious and the great observer, Azula's currently tranquil mind could now focus on the little details, such as the smell of lavender shampoo and strawberry body wash, a forever present smile tugging at the corners of peach lips, the back and forth dangling of a meter-long braid, the pink glint of a certain pair of custom-made alexandrite earrings she had bought as a gift for Ty Lee's fifteenth birthday, three years ago...

"...and she was like 'what you got to say about that?', so I was like 'well, you're not prettier than us!' And then Suki had to interfere because things escalated way too fast from that point." The gray-eyed girl giggled, finishing what was presumably another story of how the Four Nation's High gymnastics team beat the ass of another high school's so bad it almost ended up in an actual fight.

Azula barely nodded, completely at a loss of what her friend had been trying to tell.

"Mhm... I still don't get why they always choose such brute ways of dealing with failure. I guess that's a common trait in gymnasts."  _ Smooth _ . A sly grin appeared covered by blood-red lipstick.

"Azula!" The childish frown and adorable pout she was attacked with almost made her want to take her words back.  _ Almost _ .

"Who would've guessed even elite sports athletes were so primitive."

"Oooh you're sooo not invited to my next practice."

"Ow." Azula put her hand on her chest, feigning hurt. "Oh well, it'll be hard but I'm sure I'll find a way to cope with depression, don't worry." 

Ty Lee narrowed her eyes to tiny slits and stuck her bottom lip impossibly out, finally releasing Azula's arm to cross her own. The lack of contact leaving an annoyingly cold feeling on Azula's skin that not even the warmth of the scene could melt away.

"I'm not loving your attitude, 'Zula-"

"Cry me a river-"

"- _ SO _ I'm not talking to you the entire ride."

"Promise?" 

As a response, Ty Lee huffed, turning her head the opposite way. Azula laughed, almost too softly for her own liking.

Reaching the well-known red Mercedes, they parted ways to get inside after hearing the alarm's beeping. 

Ty Lee went straight to the backseat door, letting out a relieved sigh after carelessly dropping inside all three bags she had been carrying. She was a strong girl but if she were to be honest, having your shoulders' blood circulation restricted was no fun.

When she closed the door she noticed Azula had already climbed on the driver's seat, put on her Chopards, and was now waiting for her while mindlessly scrolling through her phone. Manicured nails clicking on the screen, impatiently. 

"Jeez 'Zula, what do you carry inside that bag, bricks?" She complained while getting inside the passenger seat, shutting the door before rubbing at her now sore shoulders. "One day I swear-" 

A knock on the window interrupted her mid sentence, startling them both.

Lowering her sunglasses while raising an inquisitive eyebrow, Azula could feel a huge bucket of bile she would be forced to swallow as she recognized the person standing outside of her car on Ty Lee's side. 

"Haru!" She lowered the window, her voice rising an octave, excitedly.

_ Ah yes _ . Ty Lee's dull  _ boyfriend _ .

"Hey there, Ty." His grin, a poor attempt of a softboy trait in Azula's opinion, was apparently contagious enough for her friend to smile back at him. "What's up, Azula." He nodded her way, oblivious to how much she hated the way her regal name sounded out of his mouth.

"Haru." She nodded back, trying her hardest not to comment on his disgusting new moustache and goatee.

As soon as the long haired guy turned his attention back to his girlfriend, he was asked, "what are you doing here? I thought you had a rehearsal." 

Of course he was in a band. Seriously, if one thought he couldn't be more basic, they'd be horribly wrong.

"Yeah but our bassist got sick. I think he caught the flu or something because it was so sudden." He scratched his head, looking as dumb as ever, Azula thought. "So anyways, I was thinking maybe I could catch up with you after you were done with your practice, so here I am. Wanna go to my place? The rest of the band is there and told me they wanna meet you." He flashed yet another stupid smile.

"Oh, well that would be great! But um, I kinda already had plans with Azula..." At this, Haru's expression visibly dropped, much to Azula's delight. 

"Aw, but it's gonna be fun, I promise! We're buying pizza and I'm letting you pick the movies, whatcha say?"

"I'm sorry, but like I said, we were going to-"

"Just go, Ty." 

Two pairs or eyes shot wide open. The couple went dead silent, looking at Azula as if she'd grown a second head.

"... What?" Ty Lee was the first one to break the silence, her confusion showing on her furrowed brow and slightly pursed lips.

"Woooh!" Haru's voice whistled obnoxiously into Azula's ears, "thank you so much, Azula, you're the best!"

"I know that already, you filthy-"

"I'm still here you know!" Ty Lee's face was a bit flushed now, slightly annoyed both of her companions thought she needed Azula's permission to go wherever the hell she wanted. "We were going to grab lunch together, now let's go! I'm sorry Haru, maybe next time." She crossed her arms, pouting a little.

The heiress wouldn't lie. It felt  _ amazing _ to know she was chosen before that raggy, long-haired hippie, and more so to think her friend would rather spend time with her (something they did all the time) than with her dumbass of a boyfriend. 

Nevertheless... she knew Ty Lee like the palm of her hand, and Azula was sure deep down she would regret not meeting up with the rest of The Flop band. She loved meeting new people and making friends, she just was that much of an extrovert. Besides, even if she wouldn't admit it, she knew Azula didn't have any more friends, and didn't want to leave her alone when she was having fun with a bunch of people. 

"I gotta meet up with my dad at his office in a few so I'm not gonna have much time to eat." Azula lied smoothly, almost gracefully. She was great at it after all. Ozai Royal would rather eat his own hair than having either of his kids bothering him at work without an appointment. 

"What? How come you didn't tell me anything?" 

"Well I was about to when your boyfriend granted us the honor of his dashing presence." She hissed, her voice dripping sarcasm on each syllable as she turned her attention back to the idiot whose existence had been neglected, offering him her fakest grin. 

She felt the urge to slap him and then herself when he gave back a goofy smile, completely oblivious to her aversion/repulsion. 

"But... I really wanted to spend more time with you, 'Zula." Ty Lee murmured, her glance darkening ever so slightly while looking at her fidgeting fingers. 

"I would never make it on time if we go together, you never shut up to finish your meal." 

At that last comment, the gymnast flinched like a kicked puppy, imperceptible to anyone  _ but _ Azula. She hated the sting it caused on her chest.

"You're right." Ty Lee finally admitted, "I'm only going to be a distraction." 

Then she reached out to the backseats, grabbed her bags and without another word was about to open the door before a hand on her wrist stopped her, oddly soft coming from the person at her left.

"We can go to the mall this weekend, okay? Just the two of us. And I even promise I won't complain when you can't decide which store to go first." Azula finished with one of her rare smiles, tilting her head to hide it from the stinky guy outside of her car using her friend's head as a barrier.

Immediately, Ty Lee's face lightened up, her toothy grin threatening to split her face in two.

"Oh my god! You serious?" She had that absolutely  _ thrilled _ look in her precious stormy gray eyes.

"Of course I am, silly. I always keep my promises, you know that."

She had barely closed her lips when she was engulfed in a bone-crushing and honestly uncomfortable (from the positions they were in) bear hug, the air surrounding her invaded by an intoxicating lavender smell. She took a deep breath.

Nonetheless, all too soon the contact was gone.

"Theeen I'll see you tomorrow! Bye 'Zula!" 

A loud, quick kiss to her cheek, and her entire face was on fire. Before Azula had time to react however, her car door was being shut closed, and both Haru and Ty Lee were walking away, hand in hand.

Still lightly astonished and furiously blushed, Azula couldn't help but stare at them as their figures got smaller in the distance. He was telling her something, by the looks of it a joke- a tasteless one, for sure.

Azula's breath hitched in her throat when her golden gaze landed on her friend and found her smiling, wide and happy, cheeks a bit flustered, giggling shyly with a carefree expression only  _ she _ could pull out without looking like a fool.

That was it. 

For a few seconds, the world seemed to stop spinning, but her head surely was. All she could see was  _ her _ .

_ That _ was the last straw. 

It was at the precise moment they disappeared around a corner, with Ty Lee's pink lips curved upward tattooed on her mind, that something within Azula's racing heart resonated all the way to her ears, ringing inside them almost painfully.

She wouldn't allow this to happen for any longer, she just couldn't. It was too much for her to witness, too much to bear with this suffering in silence.

She had never been one to share, why start now? Maybe she wasn't ready to act her feelings and maybe she never would, but her friend was  _ hers _ , she had never had to choose between Azula and someone else, why should she start now?

That day, with all her bottled emotions finally cracking their container, seeping out through the pores, Azula took a major decision.

She decided she was going to make sure, no matter  _ what _ it took, for her to remain the only person that sweet, gorgeous grin was directed to.

_ I don't know, I just like her. _

_ And anyone who gets in my way... _

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo yeah, yet another songfic. And also a multi-chap! Expect me to use songs as my inspiration all the time, I can't help it.
> 
> Haha so what do you think so far? I hope you're all interested.
> 
> This won't contain any gory descriptions nor explicit depictions of violence, let's keep it family friendly.
> 
> Also, I don't think this is necessary to mention but, I AM BY NO MEANS SAYING THIS IS WHAT REAL LOVE IS LIKE, NOR DO I AGREE WITH THE CRIMES COMMITTED, AS WELL AS ALL THE TOXIC ASPECTS. I just wanted to write something from the Yandere's point of view, and since they think their actions are justified because of their 'love' that's how it should sound, but we know that's NOT how things should be. I by no means am trying to romanticize this narrative of the Yandere girl, I'm merely writing something with that trope to entertain. However, if someone thinks it might sound that way in future chapters, you're more than welcome to tell me and I'll correct any problematic stuff right away.
> 
> Sooo opinions and thoughts, I'll be more than glad to read them in the comments c:
> 
> Thank you all for reading, a d shootout to the amazing Winter ATLA Femslash Week organizers! 
> 
> Royal kisses!


End file.
